digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mammothmon
Mammothmon Mammothmon is an Ancient Animal Digimon that resembles the mammoth. His Japanese name is "Mammon". Mammothmon are said to have had existed in the Ancient Digital World, frozen until they were thawed out by global warming in the Digital World. They can withstand cold weather. They also have the ability to sense happenings and sounds from far away. Digimon Adventure The first Mammothmon seen was a minion of Myotismon, brought from the Digital World to assist in the search of the Eighth Child, that terrorized Highton View Terrace. He fought Birdramon before she Digivolved to Garudamon and destroyed him. Digimon Adventure 02 It took Arukenimon 200 Control Spires to make a herd of 20 Mammothmon to fight BlackWarGreymon, who both envied and easily defeated them. Later on, a bunch of Mammothmon were seen on the India/China border and some were in Siberia. Some were present during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Mammothmon was among the Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Data Squad During Keenan Krier and Falcomon's latest attack on the DATS members, Gotsumon unleashed Mammothmon who caused an avalanche that sent Yoshino Fujieda, Lalamon, and Thomas H. Norstein down into an abyss. He was destroyed by Lilamon. Digmon Xros Wars Several Mammothmon appear within the Bagra Army in Taiki's dream. Later, they show up as part of MadLeomon's army. When Taiki, Shoutmon, and their friends arrive in the Digital World, they are attacked by these Mammothmon, but MadLeomon quickly absorbs them to digivolve into Armed MadLeomon. Digimon World 2 Mammothmon digivolves from Unimon, ShimaUnimon, and Apemon and can digivolve further to SkullMammothmon. Digimon World 3 Appears as a random foe in two different forms. It is also a weak red Ultimate Digimon card with only 20/15, and is weaker than some champion cards, Greymon, Devimon, Whamon and Growlmon for example. Digimon World 4 Mammothmon is the second boss you will encounter in Death Valley, Mammothmon is also the violent boss in the mission you will get from the digi-elf in the terminal area Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Mammothmon digivolves from Mojyamon at LV 35 with 180 attack and 185 defence and can digivolve to SkullMammothmon. Mammothmon can be found at Access Glacier. You also can get him by DNA Digivolve Garurumon and Leomon (Must at Lv30+, Attack 200+, Defense 210+) Digimon World Championship Mammothmon digivolves from Gururumon, Centarumon, GeoGreymon, Veedramon or Unimon if you pass time, or from Mojyamon with 40 Beast AP, and will digivolve to SkullMammothmon if you pass time. Attacks * Tusk Crusher (Tusk Strikes): Launches his tusks like missiles at his opponents, or charges opponents with his tusks. * Freezing Breath (Tundra Breath): Unleashes a stream of cold air out of his trunk which freezes his opponents. Variations / Subspecies * Mammothmon X Mammothmon X Mammothmon X is a Mammothmon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks * Tusk Strikes * Tundra Breath Variations / Subspecies * Mammothmon Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Ancient Beast Digimon Category:Ancient Animal Digimon Category:Digimon species